Family Can Be Deceiving
by AnnieSmith32
Summary: Sequel to It's Nice To Have Family. Isabelle comes back, this time with a new member of their family. To find that her godfather has done something she did not want to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

****Sequel to It's Nice To Have Family. CBS owns NCIS**  
><strong>

Ch.1

"Whatca got Abs?" Gibbs asks walking into Abby's lab. It had been six months since Isabelle left. Abby wasn't happy that she no longer had McGee especially since they had a big case. A Captain of the Navy was found dead yesterday afternoon.

"Nothing. Our only suspects has the same gun the bullet came from, an X-45 sniper rifle and his blood was at the crime scene. I don't know what else I am supposed to fin." She grumbles

"Are you still mad at me for taking away McGee." He asks staring at her. "Would this help?" He hold up a Caf-Pow for her.

"Maybe" She takes it and starts drinking. Gibbs kisses her cheek and she smiles.

"Boss. It's not that I am not trying. They are stonewalling." McGee tries to explains Gibbs stands angry at him.

"Who's stonewalling McGoogle?" Tony jokes walking into the bullpen and drops his backpack down on the ground.

"Hey! Where's Ziva" Gibbs shouts

"Bathroom. The wife said he had no enemies and no one who wanted to hurt him." The elevator chimes and out walks Isabelle. Everyone stares as she walks into the bullpen.

"Where is Ziva!" She screams. She looked little again. She looked even thinner than when they first met her.

"Bathroom" Gibbs says walking over to her with a smile. Tony notices the baby carrier in her right hand and smiles as well.

"Thank god. I have been calling and calling and calling. I even called here, nothing went through." She explains as Gibbs takes the baby carrier and places it on Ziva's desk.

"That odd." Tony states walking over to them as well. He watches as Gibbs takes out a small, pink, bundle.

"Ha, we were right!" Isabelle's rolls her eyes.

"Yes Tony this is Gracie." She says pushing down the blanket around her face.

Ziva walks into the bullpen and looks confused at the group. Isabelle notices her and runs to her, Ziva drops her stuff and runs to her as well.

"You said you would call." She screams.

"Nothing would go through, all three months and I was waiting until she could be put on a plane." She yells back. Gracie wakes up at their screaming and starts laughing. Gibbs get her to stop crying in a few second.

"I got her." He says walking back over to his desk and sitting down in his chair. Isabelle laughs and bit.

"What do you mean nothing would go through?"

"Every time I would call I would get the busy signal or it would go straight to voice mail." She says walking over and sitting down at Ziva's chair.

"You don't think this is another... Mossad thing do you?" Tony asks

"I said it was to easy."

"I'm going to go talk to Leon." Isabelle says heading for the stairs and then walking back and over to Gibbs.

"May I have my baby?"

"I guess" Gibbs huffs and hands her Gracie.

"Thank you" She says and walks up to the directors office.

"Isabelle!" The secretary greets as she walks in. "Aw! Look at her." She says standing up and walking over to her.

"Gracie is her name."

"Cute name."

"Isabelle! I heard Lisa screaming from my office." Leon says walking out. "Aw. Let me see her." He says putting out his arms for the child.

"Can we go into the office? I have something to talk to you about." She informed him as she motioned to his office. As they left she smiled at Lisa.

"What's wrong?" Leon asks walking over and sitting down in his car with a smile for the baby.

"Ziva and I are not able to get contact to each other. It is like someone is blocking all of our calls. I tried to call three months ago to tell her about Gracie being born and nothing would go through no matter where I called."

"Why didn't you tell me to tell her?"

"I don't know I just wanted to tell her myself." She says shifting her weight from one foot to the other and looking down at her feet.

"I know what you are thinking... and someone is coming soon that will be able to answer those questions for you and Ziva." He states rocking the baby.

"Not Eli... Leon tell me you did not call Eli here."


	2. Chapter 2

****I know it had been a long time since I have written but a lot has happened. Hope this chapter comes off as dramatic as I wanted!****

"Isabelle you can not just storm off like that and not expect a reaction." Leon screams as he chases Isabelle out of his office, who was walking surprisingly fast for a women in heels and caring a baby.

"I am leaving, you can work this situation out with Eli and I will go and wait in my hotel."

Leon holds his hands in front of his as if to protect himself is Isabelle started fighting as he says, "Calm down. Eli wants to see you."

"What on earth would you think I would want to see him? Have I acted like I ever wanted to talk to my father again in my lifetime since I moved to the states?"

Their fight was bringing in a crowd down below. Ziva and Tony stood by her desk trying to hide their smiles, while Gibbs and McGee just stood off to the side looking rather awkward and not knowing what to do to help the situation.

"I am leaving and when he comes tell him-"

"Tell me what?" Isabelle and Leon, as well as the entire crowd, turn to where a group of men just walked off the elevator and into this little show. At the head of the small group was Director David. "Well are you all being _paid _ to stand around and watch my daughter yell?" He yells across the crowd and everyone gets back to work.

The group of men begin to move toward where Leon and Isabelle stood. The latter having a staring contest with the head of the group. "Father" Ziva intrupts moving out in front of the group.

"Aw, there you are." Her father greets holding out his arms for a hug, which Ziva excepts a little awkwardly.

"Hello, Sir" Tony says stepping out beside Ziva and holding out his hand to shake the directors.

"Tony Dinozzo" The directors tone was not as friendly as Tony. He takes Tony's hand and gives it a squeeze. Tony just smiles even though he felt as if his hand was going to fall off. "And Agent Gibbs" The Director walks into the bullpen and holds out his hand which Gibbs is reluctant to take.

"If I shake that hand am I going to be alive tomorrow?" Gibbs asks taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh Gibbs," The Director starts in a joking tone. "We can be friends now, yes?" He sticks his hand out a little farther, which just makes Gibbs look at it.

"Sure, but I am still not shaking your hand." He sternly walks out of the area and motions for McGee to follow. Who waves to the director and closely follows Gibbs down to Abby's lab.

"Well, shall we get to the matter at hand?" The director asks to no one in particular and he take Ziva's hand and they walk up the stairs to meet the awaiting Isabelle and Leon.

"Eli" Leon greets with a smile and a hand shake. "How have you been?"

"I have not been so well lately, but this trip has made me very happy." He answers looking over at his second youngest daughter, who was not looking back. She focused on the awake baby in her arms as to not say some choose words to her father in front of every one. "Shall we take this into your office Leon? I believe we might like the privacy."

"Why? You will never admit the truth" Isabelle comments not taking her eyes from the baby.

"Isabelle" Leon cautions and leads the all back into his office.

Once Ziva, Isabelle, Leon and Eli were situated around the conference table Eli started, "Isabelle, I want to apologize" Isabelle leaves out a smirking sort of laugh still not taking her eyes from the baby. "I never thought the way I acted after Tali's death would effect you so much. I thought it would make it less hard on you."

"How would, basically, acting like my baby sister did not even matter have ever helped me coup with her death?" This time she looked up and locked eyes with her father.

"I don't know. But I apologize for my actions, and I would like to be in your life."

"I am married to a U.S Marine named Matthew, who I met while I was in active duty as a Marine. He is now in Iraq. This is Isabelle our daughter." She says in a very cold matter as to get away from her father as fast as possible. "You have been brought up to date, now may I leave." She asks shifting her eyes from her father to her godfather.

"Wouldn't you like to know why your connection to your sister had been cut off?"

"So there was someone after us... _you?" _ Ziva almost yells.

Her sister did not hold back. "Ou, pitit gason nan yon bitch." Isabelle's Hebrew came out nice and clear after years of not using it. "Ou pran m 'lwen sè m', nan sa,kenbe nou nan di sekrè ou?"

"My goal was not to take you from your sister-"

"Than what was it about?"

"Someone received something about you, and we had to make up a story because to everyone, you are dead."

"So it was about keeping your secrets?"

"It is your secret too."

"I never wanted to lye to them. I wanted to tell them the truth. It is your secret." Isabelle's screaming had made the baby begin to scream.

"Here" Ziva offers holding out her arms for her niece. Isabelle happily passed her off and began walking around the room.

"Isabelle, please, let me try and-"

"No, I do not want to talk, or listen. I want to go home and go to bed." She ends before turning and walking out the office door.

"I think I am going to go with her because I do not trust her to drive right now." Ziva stand and follows Isabelle out with a still crying baby in her arms.

"That went well." Leon jokes putting his crossed hand against his stomach and leaning back in his chair. Eli gave him a disapproving look.

****I did not know how to write the Hebrew so I put in the "words" instead of the "symbols." What she says is all answered by Eli. Please review!****


End file.
